


Birthday Wishes

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [82]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

"So, what do you want for your birthday?"

"It is not my birthday for another two weeks."

"Twelve days actually."

"The number of days is irrelevant, Napoleon. You know that my birthday holds no interest for me."

"I'm getting you a gift anyway, so you may as well tell me what you'd like, rather than risk getting something you don't want."

"All I want is a quiet day to myself, free of any risks to my life. Also, and I'm only going to say this once, under no circumstances do I want any sort of party."

"Whatever you say, Tovarisch."


End file.
